


Выспаться в Одиннадцатом отряде

by ho_ra



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бьякуе никак не удается выспаться в Одиннадцатом отряде. И вовсе не по тем причинам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выспаться в Одиннадцатом отряде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Good Night's Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461101) by [jucee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee). 



Первый раз Бьякуя проснулся ночью из-за глухих тяжелых шагов по коридору и приглушенных, затейливых ругательство. Потом послышалось женское хихиканье, потом последовали стоны и визг, и, поморщившись, Бьякуя натянул одеяло на уши.  
\- Ну же, детка, пойдем уже внутрь, - прошептал низкий сиплый олос, и хихиканье, стоны и визг растворились в тишине.  
Вздохнув, Бьякуя закрыл глаза, подвинулся ближе к источнику тепла за спиной и заснул.  
Примерно через час, он снова проснулся от хихиканья, на этот раз мужского, игривого и жеманного, затем последовали стоны и крики, от которых Бьякуе захотелось покинуть уютную и теплую постель и проткнуть кое-кого занпакто.  
Прикидывая расстояние от кровати до меча, и получится ли достать его не потревожив тяжелую руку, обнимающую за талию, Бьякуя услышал за спиной низкое рычание. И Бьякуя был почти точно уверен, что те двое в коридоре тоже услышали, потому что хихиканье и стоны быстро прекратились.  
Вздохнув, Бьякуя оторвал взгляд от меча и заснул.  
Не прошло и десяти минут, дверь спальни распахнулась и ударилась о стену. Бьякуя открыл глаза и увидел маленькую девочку прямо перед собой. Она терла глаза маленькими кулачками, шмыгала носом.  
\- Да? - спросил Бьякуя.  
\- У меня под кроватью монстр! - прорыдала девочка голосом непропорционально громким по сравнению с маленьким ростом. - Зеленый со склизкими тентаклями и я его убивала и убивала, а он не умирал!  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Бьякуя.  
Он уже собрался встать с уютной теплой постели, чтобы убить воображаемого склизкого монстра, но голос позади него прорычал, - Я разберусь. Лежи тут.  
Бьякуя почувствовал движение на кровати и на секунду спину окатило холодным воздухом, но потом одеяло вернулось на место и окутало его со всех сторон. Он слушал удаляющиеся тяжелые шаги и высокий детский голос, следующий за ними по коридору.  
Вздохнув, Бьякуя закрыл глаза, повернулся на бок, повернулся обратно. Кровать все еще хранила тепло, но уже не грела. Он ловил каждый звук, желая услышать возвращение тяжелых шагов.  
Когда шаги вернулись, Бьякуя почувствовал как приподнялось одеяло, но не успел уловить холодный воздух, как твердая горячая грудь прижалась к его спине. Он лег поудобнее - кто-то бы сказал, что прильнул, но такие люди нажили бы себе врага. Тяжелая рука снова обняла Бьякую за талию.  
\- В следующий раз спим у меня, - пробормотал Бьякуя, засыпая.


End file.
